Everyone Loves An Irish Vampire
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: What's going on in Maggie's head when she is introduced to Bella and Renesmee? How does she cope with Edward being married when he was her love or so she thought ? During Breaking Dawn 3rd book.


**Hey!!!! This is my first FanFic so please be nice!!**

**This is ALL from Maggie's point of view. Hence, the bouncy red curls. I kinda gave her a little bit of a crush on Edward so that's what's up with her shouting at the end…**

**One more thing…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I was this wouldn't be posted on FanFic… It would be published and on a shelf somewhere… It would be finished to.**

Confrontation

Carlisle hadn't been lying. I would have known if he was.

Things _were _urgent. I could feel it as Siobhan, Liam, and I raced down the Cullen's drive.

I heard Siobhan's off tempo breathing and Liam's off tempo footsteps as we got closer and closer to the main house. In truth I hate running. I hate that feeling that I get. The one that tells me that if I don't slow down soon I'm going to miss something important.

Absentmindedly, I thought back to the last time I had seen Edward. It had been about five years ago during a spring break while he was staying with a clan like his in Denali.

It hadn't been the first time I'd tried to get him to notice me as more than just a close friend. _And it will not be the last, _I thought fiercely knowing I was close enough to the main house for Edward to hear my thoughts.

As I approached the door, I heard a low snicker from inside the house. _Good, _I thought, _He heard me._

Edward laughed full out this time. I took this as my cue and flung the door open gently as not to rip it off its hinges. I skipped two steps, ran five, and jumped. I landed agilely on the other side of Edward and immediately turned a pirouette, letting my bouncy red ringlets blinded me as I twirled. I dipped back and Edward's sure hands caught me and turned me upright. He kissed me on the top of my forehead. I smiled. It was our usual playful greeting as technically we were both still kids. Edward frozen into perfection at 17 and me at 15. It hadn't taken much practice after that first time; he could anticipate my every move.

Edward stepped back as Siobhan and Liam joined us.

I inhaled. 17 vampires. I recognized the seven Cullen scents and four of the five Denali scents. I could smell Liam, Siobhan, and I of course. But there were three unfamiliar vampire scents and odd but very sweet one. _UGH! What is that?_ I thought of the wet dog scent crisscrossing the Cullen's land.

"Never mind that Maggie," Edward said, "I have something different to show you and it's extremely important that you hear me out before you react."

"Of course, Edward," Liam answered formally.

"Now, please, please, please, take into consideration that this is something you have never seen before. What do you hear?"

"A heart," I answered, "Edward is there a human here?"

"No, Maggie." My gift told me he was telling the truth but how?

"What is that thrumming? It sounds like a bird." Siobhan had heard something I had missed but now that I was concentrating I heard it too. It was tiny, like a hummingbird flapping its wings. _A young energetic hummingbird_, I thought, sarcasm creeping into my 'mind tone'.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and his gorgeous face turned back to the solemn mask I hated. "Now what do you smell?"

"Easy," I answered, "Including Siobhan, Liam, and I, 17 vampires… six of which are not here right now. And that repulsive wet dog smell."

"There's something else." Siobhan had also caught that odd, sweet scent but I had decided to leave it out of my explanation.

"Human?" Liam guessed.

"No, not human, I don't feel like I want to follow it. I don't think I've smelled anything like it before." Siobhan of course had all the answers. I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure if she saw but I think she did.

"No, you most certainly have not, Siobhan. You have lived longer than even Carlisle and you have definitely not ever smelled this scent."

"Edward, what is it?" Liam was so impatient. I myself am not the most patient vampire. It is sort of ironic because I have all the time in the world.

"Bella bring out Renesmee."

"Bella? Who's Bella?" I questioned. _Oh, just _great _another female_, I thought sarcastically, mostly for Edward's sake. I loved to hear him laugh.

Bella was beautiful even for a vampire. Even with the mask of nervousness on her face. _Oh, just lovely, _I thought. More sarcasm.

Edward chuckled. I tore my eyes away from Bella's face in horror. I wasn't old enough to have known and immortal child but Siobhan and Liam were.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure vampires couldn't throw up.

"It's not what you think," Edward pleaded.

"Edward, how can it not be?" Liam was horrified it showed even in his voice. Siobhan, who was normally very outspoken, was horrified into silence.

In Bella's arms was the most gorgeous of children. She was too gorgeous. Her bronze ringlets hung to her waist and her skin was as pale as mine but her cheeks were the color of rosebuds. Her eyes were the most beautiful deep chocolate brown I had ever seen. She smiled, pulling back her perfect lips showing her pearly whites.

_Wow, _I thought. My gift told me Edward was telling the truth and I stepped toward the endearing child.

Siobhan's restraining hand was immediately on my shoulder but it was too late. I had already closed the distance between myself and the child.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Renesmee." The beautiful child could speak. Her voice was a ringing and high soprano. "Now please stand still."

I did as she told me. It was hard not to; she was so endearing. Her hand touched my neck. 107.3 degrees. Suddenly images were flooding my brain. It was Edward, Bella, and Renesmee.

_Wow! She's really not full vampire, _I thought.

"No, Maggie, she's not" Edward continued, "She was conceived, carried, and born while Bella was still human. She is biologically mine. I am her father not her creator. When she was born, my venom saved Bella's life but all of ours may come to an end very, very soon.

Siobhan and Liam looked at me pointedly.

I sighed. "It's okay. He's telling the truth."

Siobhan and Liam stirred as did every other vampire in the house. Suddenly I noticed that Alice's and Jasper's scents were fading. After a few minutes of hustle and bustle and people accusing my gift and calling my 'truth visions' faulty, something hit me.

"Edward what's all this talk about danger and death?"

"A friend has seen Renesmee but only from a distance. She was outraged before and even more so now. She saw it as her duty to go to the-"

I cut him off, "Do not say Volturi."

"Yes"

"How long?" asked Siobhan.

"Alice gave us a month. Three and a half weeks now."

"So long?" asked Liam.

"The entire guard is coming. The ancients as well. Even the wives."

"Edward are you asking us to fight with you? The only thing we can do is die with you and you know that." Siobhan was taking the lead again.

"No, we would never ask that. Carlisle would never ask that. We just want you to witness that Renesmee has grown, that she learns, that she is not frozen in time as we are. We would never ask you to fight with us.

"We can do that much I guess." Siobhan answered.

"Thank you that is all we can ask," Edward said gratefully.

I ran through everything so fast in my head that if I was still human I would have a headache.

"Now," Edward was saying, "Allow me to introduce you to Bella, my wife."

"Your wife?" I shouted, "When the hell did you get married?"

**Love it? Hate it? Think Maggie is completely out of character? Let me know! R&R with emphasis on the second R!!**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


End file.
